


A Vicious Cycle excerpt

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Sneezes from Dust, Sneezing, sneezing while hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: I’m not sure when I’m gonna turn this into a full story, sorry. But it’s based on A Vicious Cycle.
Kudos: 2





	A Vicious Cycle excerpt

Lumpy knew he had to act fast, or the evil trike would get him for sure.

He got up from the couch - hastily putting down his bowl of chips and bottle of soda in the process - and ran as fast as he could. After a few seconds had gone by, he stopped at the closet. He didn’t think it would keep him safe for long, but he didn’t have a choice.

Lumpy opened up the door and hopped in, closing it immediately afterward. Somehow, he could sense the trike slowly crawling toward the closet. The moose stood just outside the door, trying not to make a sound.

But as he waited for the trike to pass by him, Lumpy’s nose began to twitch, and his nostrils began to flare up. No wonder he was feeling this tickle in his nose; Pop’s closet must have had a lot of dusty things inside. He knew what was going to happen: he was going to sneeze.

“Aaah, aaaah...”

Lumpy tilted his neck backward, then placed his forefinger underneath his nose. He couldn’t sneeze now... if the trike could sense his movements and any sound he and his friends had made, it would hear him sneeze for sure. He had to keep it in.

“Y-you’d better not...” Lumpy told himself, his voice quiet but desperate. His nostrils grew and shrunk ever so slightly from the tickle. He sniffled once, trying to relieve the sensation, but it wasn’t much help. “I’m warning you...!”

However, his nose just didn’t want to listen. He could still smell the dust, and it was bothering his snout from top to bottom. But as he kept trying to fight his urge to sneeze, an idea came to Lumpy. What if he could stifle it? It would probably hurt and not provide much relief, but it could lower the chances of him being caught by the trike.

“Hah, eh...” Two final inhales slipped out, so he made his final decision. Lumpy removed his forefinger from his nose, placed both of his hands over his nostrils, and then blocked the sneeze as best as he could.

“AAAAHHHHH-TTTTCCCHHHHH--“

Just as he had feared, the sneeze was painful to stifle. Lumpy could feel a small ringing sensation in both of his ears, even as he brought his forefinger back under his nose. His eyes darted about for a moment, and then he blinked as he rubbed his nose.

Just after he’d started, however, the door in front of him pulled open, revealing none other than the trike. It had heard his sneeze, even though he’d tried to keep it from coming out too much.

Lumpy‘s eyes widened for a moment as he realized he was in trouble, but then he pulled his forefinger away from his nose. The trike started to move toward him, but he reached down and grabbed onto its pedals before it could get too close.

Just then, Lumpy noticed a little antenna on the top of the trike, just between the handlebars. He didn’t remember Cub’s trike having this on it... And from the same antenna, he could see little waves escaping.

“Wait a minute...” Lumpy muttered to himself. The trike started to flip from the rear, but he held it down with his foot to keep it from doing that. “This trike isn’t evil. Someone evil is controlling it!”

Lumpy made his way out of the closet as he looked around for who had been controlling the trike. He saw an unconscious Disco Bear laying on the floor, and a scared Cub covering his eyes and whimpering in fear. Pop was nowhere to be seen, but that was because he was probably in the basement at the time.

That left only one other Tree Friend that could have been behind this. And before he could even say his name, Lumpy heard his familiar evil laughter.

“Flippy!”

Lumpy looked over at the window, through which he could see Flippy laughing evilly over his plan. In his hands was a remote control.

“So, you were alive all this time!” Lumpy said. “And you were giving us all a scare by putting this thing on Cub’s tricycle!”

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Flippy asked.

Lumpy went over to him, raised his free hand and slapped him in the face, causing him to snap back to normal. He stood there, rubbing his face, while Lumpy removed the antenna from Cub’s trike.

“Good answer,” Flippy replied.

“Well, since nobody was killed or seriously injured, I suppose I’ll give you a second chance,” Lumpy said. “But for getting us in this situation in the first place...” He pulled out some handcuffs from his pocket. “You’re still under arrest.”

Lumpy went over to the front door, opened it up and walked up to Flippy so he could handcuff him. Flippy was dismayed, but didn’t try to escape. He knew his fun was over.

“How long is this gonna be for?” Flippy asked, not sounding like he cared.

“About two months, maybe three,” said Lumpy. “That’ll give you some time to think about what you’ve done.”

Flippy just sighed as Lumpy walked him out to the police car. The moose cop opened up the back seat and helped him in, then closed the door and locked the car. Almost as soon as he had done that, Disco Bear, Pop and Cub came outside from the house. Disco Bear was still looking a bit dizzy, but he was feeling better.

“Is everything alright?” Pop wanted to know. He was holding Cub in his arms.

“Yeah,” Lumpy replied. “I just got to the bottom of this mess, and the culprit’s gonna be in jail, for a while.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Pop replied.

“Thank you so, so very much, Officer Lumpy, sir...” Cub said in agreement.

“That must’ve been quite a scare, wasn’t it?” Lumpy asked, and Cub nodded.

“Yeah, but you totally nailed it,” said Disco Bear. “How ‘bout I drive him to jail for ya while you stay an’ keep watch for a few minutes?”

Lumpy nodded in agreement and handed the police car’s keys to Disco Bear. Both of them knew Pop could use the extra help with Cub. Disco Bear stepped into the car, started it up and drove away from Pop’s house. But as he did so, a large amount of dust and exhaust came out from the car’s tailpipe, and quite a bit of it got into Lumpy’s nose.

And just like that, his eyes widened and pupils shrank as the urge to sneeze came on back. Lumpy instinctively placed his forefinger underneath his nose as his breath hitched.

“Aaaaah, haaaaah...” He inhaled, but it was clear that the sneeze was going to come. He didn’t even notice as Cub cringed in fright and held tightly onto Pop.

A final inhale and backward tilt of his upper body later, Lumpy exploded.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

He shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray coming out of his mouth. Pop and Cub both winced as they heard the sneeze; they had no idea it was coming while the trike was on the loose.

Soon Lumpy caught his breath and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, sniffling rather loudly as he did so.

“Oh, my...” Pop said in concern. “Bless you, Lumpy!”

“Yeah, bless you!” said Cub.

“Thank you.” Lumpy continued to rub his nose. “Sorry you had to hear that... There’s a story behind that sneeze, but let’s just say that I shouldn’t have hidden in the closet.”

“It’s alright, officer,” Pop replied, “I understand. Would you like a tissue?”

Lumpy nodded, and Pop gently placed Cub down. He then reached into his pocket, pulled out a tissue and handed it to Lumpy. Lumpy blew his nose rather loudly, then wiped it cutely with the tissue.”

“Thank you, Pop...” Lumpy gave another sniffle. “Sorry we gave you all this trouble.”

“It’s fine,” said Pop. “What matters is that we’re all okay.”

Lumpy nodded in agreement. “Indeed, we are, and I’m glad. Give us a call if there's anything else we can help you with, okay?”

Pop nodded, then picked Cub back up and brought him back into the house. Lumpy waved goodbye to them as he watched them go back inside, and then he turned around. He smiled as he saw some familiar headlights coming into view. Knowing that Disco Bear had come to bring him back to the police station, Lumpy pulled his tissue away from his nose and stepped into the car.


End file.
